


Katsudon Surprise

by itsbreeee41



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbreeee41/pseuds/itsbreeee41
Summary: Yuuri is surprised after a long day of skating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is used instead of 'Victor', that's just my preference.

Yuuri was tired. A full day of skating and over rotating jumping tends to do that to a person.

But it wasn’t his fault! He couldn’t focus, knowing that Viktor was off doing who knows what!

The day had actually started out well. He hadn’t slept through his alarm and managed to go through a full set of morning stretches before being called downstairs for breakfast. He and Victor were planning to work on his jumps for the free program. 

__

Or it had been the plan, until Viktor opened his mouth.

“Yuuri, I won’t be going with you to skate today! Today’s a big day! Okay?”

“Oh yeah that’s fine — Wait, what?”

Yuuri almost panicked. He knew by now, after a full two years of training — and six months of actually dating instead of pining — that Viktor was flighty and tended to follow a whim at the drop of a hat. But to skip out on skating? He never did that.

“I have so much to do today and I think you're quite capable of sorting out the jumps and first bit of choreography without me! Yurio’s arrived this morning, for a visit, so you'll have him to give you feedback!” Viktor was sparkly-eyed and cheery, but something didn’t seem quite right.

“Oh. Um. I guess that’s okay?” It wasn’t okay. At all.

“Perfect! Be home by six tonight, and not a moment sooner!”

Viktor kissed a stunned Yuuri and flounced out the front door of the Inn.

So here he was, picking himself up off the ice after yet again over rotating and yet again flubbing another jump. His mind was clouded, even after so many hours of practice and pain, with thoughts of what could possibly keep Viktor from coaching him today.

“Maybe he’s come to the realization that my time as a professional skater has come to an end? Maybe he’s going to break up with me!”

Yurio just ignores his piteous whining and rolls his eyes as Yuuri sighs at the ice, not wanting to get back up.

“Piggy! Get off your ass and actually skate like I know you can! At this rate, I’ll beat you way before the Grand Prix!” Yuri’s harsh voice cut through his negative thoughts, and he stood up, brushing the ice from his legs and back.

“If Viktor’s stuck around your fat ass this long, he won’t leave you for a couple of bad jumps. You’ve done a lot worse before, and he didn’t leave you then.”

“You’re right! I’ll just have to try my best to prove that he still has reason to be here! Thanks Yurio!”

“Whatever, just shut up about it already! I’m getting tired of listening to you bitch today!”

Yuuri is across the rink but heading toward him for his water bottle, so he switches to muttering.

“What an idiot. Big baby doesn’t even know what day it is.”

“Yurio, did you say something?” Yuuri asks, pausing with the water bottle half way to his mouth.

“Don’t call me that! No. I didn’t say anything. Nothing at all.”

Yuuri studies him, slightly suspicious of the younger man, but nods and heads back out to the ice.

 

“Yuuri, It’s five forty-five. Let’s go, I’m starving! You can come back and fail at some more jumps tomorrow.”

“Finally!”

Yuuri stumbles in his hurry to get off the ice. His legs are stiff from falling and his fingers immobile from the chill he had stopped noticing hours ago, but he gets his skates off and bag packed in record time. It was 5:45, which meant that they could head home! He could tell Viktor of the progress that he had made! Yuuri knew that ultimately, as his coach, Viktor needed to approve every jump before they were put into the choreography, but he was feeling confident that he was much better for his long practice today.

Yurio was making a strange face, but Yuuri chose to ignore it. Yurio tended to make a lot of strange faces, and the teenager often got irritated if you asked him what was wrong.

“I need to talk to the triplets. They keep blowing up my Instagram with gross selfies and I need to stop that shit. Go on ahead, I’ll be there soon. Wouldn’t want to walk with you anyway, you smelly pig.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll just see you back at Yu-Topia. Don’t be to mean to them. They’re your biggest fans! I really don’t know how those girls keep getting their hands on Yuuko’s phone.”

“Haha. Yeah. Well. Bye.” Yurio stomps off with an abruptness only sullen teenagers can manage, and Yuuri calls out his last goodbye to Yurio’s back.

“Bye!! Come home soon!!”

The walk back to Yu-Topia was quiet and Yuuri could no longer ignore the thoughts of what could have kept Viktor from practice.

“Maybe he got a phone call from Yakhov and he’s been packing all day because something happened to his family? No, it can’t be that. He was too happy this morning. And he would have told me. Maybe Makacchin has a vet appointment I didn’t know about? But that’s not possible either, I take her to the vet! Ugh. What could have possibly kept Viktor from practice? What am I missing?”

 

When he got home he was immediately met with the mouthwatering scent of katsudon filling the front parlor.

“Tadaima!” Yuuri called into the house, while pulling on his shoe laces, “I’m home!”

Suddenly, there was a huge crash in the kitchen followed by some muffled curses and yelps.

Yuuri dropped his bag and ran into the kitchen with one shoe on.

The scene that he found was not what he was expecting. Viktor was bent over, pressing a towel against a slippered foot, still muttering curses.

“Viktor! Are you okay? What are you doing in here?”

Viktor momentarily froze, before dropping the towel and standing straight, throwing his arms wide with a broad smile.

“Surprise!”

“Surprise?” Yuuri questioned. “What’s going on?”

“It’s your birthday today, silly! Your mom taught me how to make katsudon for you! It was incredibly hard!”

Yuuri's jaw dropped. How had he forgotten his own birthday?

“Anyway, now that you're home, go take a shower and get ready for dinner! You’ve worked hard today so you should be rewarded!” Viktor said, waving him out of the kitchen. “Go Go! Shoo! Yurio called to say you were smelly! Don’t come back until you're clean!”

Yuuri, obedient and full of disbelief, made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

“How did I forget my own birthday?” He mused to the warm spray of water. “It’s sweet of Viktor to make me dinner. And to make katsudon? I can’t believe I thought he wanted to leave me!”

After a good twenty minutes of standing under the water and letting his sore, bruised muscles relax, Yuuri heads back down to the dining room.

The table is already set, something he didn’t think Viktor could ever manage, and the food is steaming and waiting for him.

“I hope you enjoyed your shower Yuuri! How are your legs? You look much more relaxed!” Viktor flashed his brilliant white teeth in a wide smile. “Please sit down and enjoy your birthday dinner!”

“Katsudon is so much trouble, but you made it yourself! I’m very impressed. Thank you, Viktor,” he said as he sat down next to his smiling boyfriend.

“Oh it was no problem! I simply had a make katsudon for my katsudon!” Viktor chuckled

“Ah that’s so sweet of you!” Yuuri could feel a flush rising to his face.

“Oh! Yuuri! You must let me feed you the first bite, for luck!” Viktor said, settling in close and picking up a nearby pair of chopsticks.

“Um? Why?” Yuuri scrunched up his face as Viktor brought a piece of pork cutlet to his mouth.

“Birthday luck! Say ‘ahhhh’!’’ Viktor cooed at him, prodding his lips with the meat. Rolling his eyes, Yuuri opened his mouth to accept it.

Viktor scrunched up his nose and distanced the meat from his mouth.

“You have to say ‘ahhh,’” Viktor pouted, “It’ll bring out the love that I cooked into it!”

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t true,” Yuuri laughed.

“It is!!” Viktor exclaimed, “How else are you supposed to taste the love that I poured into every single grain of rice when I cooked it? Now say ‘ahhhh!’’

Yuuri wants the delectable, irresistible smelling food, and being denied his first bite feels almost like torture so he just opens his mouth and does what Viktor asks.

Closing his eyes in ecstasy, Yuuri savors the bite of food.

“Mm! That was amazing, Viktor!” Yuuri gushed, fluttering his eyes open.

“Oh Yuuri, you look so rapturous eating the food I made for you. Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, “Let me feed you the rest.”

Yuuri nods, turning to better face Viktor and opening his mouth for more.

Viktor is slowly – his skill with chopsticks is only slightly improved since he first arrived - raising the next piece of pork cutlet to Yuuri’s lips when the door bangs open and Yurio stomps in.”

“Those little brats refused to tell me their gross photo dealer! It’s like they have some deal where they post disgusting photos in exchange for — something! I don’t know what yet, but rest assured I’ll find out. I’ll find out!” Yurio’s piercing voice echoes throughout the Inn, and Viktor almost drops the pork slice for his giggling. Yuuri grabs it – and the chopsticks – between his teeth as the door to the dining room flies open.

“Viktor, I swear to god if I find out it’s been you giving those brats the photos I’ll — What the fuck.” Yurio's rant was abruptly cut off.

Viktor keeps giggling, and Yuuri just blinks at him, unable to speak.

“Can you two stop being gay for two fucking minutes? This is serious!”


End file.
